Skipper and Classified Interview
by RC2012
Summary: Skipper and Classified answer questions related to the Penguins of Madagascar movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Skipper and Classified Interview-A Penguins of Madagascar Movie Fanfic**

_At first there is darkness, and then the area is illuminated in light. Sitting in director chairs are Skipper, one of the penguins of Madagascar, and Classified, secret agent and leader of his North Wind team._

Skipper: Hello, my name's Skipper. You may remember me from the Madagascar movies starring those hippies, and the TV series Penguins of Madagascar and the movie by the same name.

Classified: Hello, while my name isn't Classified, it's classified because I'm a spy, but feel free to call me Classified anyway. You may remember this handsome face from the penguins' movie.

Skipper: Narcissistic much?

Classified: (Under his breath) Takes one to know one.

Skipper: (Crosses his feet) So basically you, the reader, leave questions related to the penguins of Madagascar movie in your reviews to this story, questions for me and Classified here to answer. The questions can be like, what we do behind the set, what it was like to work with each other, etcetera, etcetera.

Classified: So feel free to leave a question or two in your review and we'll be choosing what questions to answer.

Skipper: So please do leave a question or two, but it has to follow the rating K or K+, no higher.

Classified: So after Skipper and I received some questions, we'll pick some to answer and be back here in each chapter afterwards.

Skipper: So we'll see you later.

_Skipper and Classified both wave at the audience before the light shining down is shut off and there is again nothing but darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Skipper and Classified Interview-A Penguins of Madagascar Movie Fanfic**

Chapter 2

_Skipper and Classified reappear, facing the audience._

Classified: Hello everyone, and welcome back!

Skipper: (Smiles at camera) So RC, what's our first question?

Me: First question's from Scruff the Rat. It reads:

_Do you gentlemen concur to the possibility of alternate dimensions and timelines?_

Skipper: (Looks confused at first) Explain in detail if you please, Scruff the Rat?

Me: (Reading Scruff's response) Scruff responds by saying:

_What I mean to say is: do you and Classified agree that there are other versions of ourselves out there living lives completely different from our own?_

Skipper: Oh, of course. I'd like to think that in an alternate universe, I'm the supreme boss or something of it. Going around and slapping hippies. (Turns to Classified)Well, what do you think? You believe there's other versions of our world?

Classified: (Appears unsure of how to respond at first)Well, maybe.

Skipper: (Looks a little confused) What do you mean, maybe?

Classified: It's just that, part of me is open to the possibility that there are alternate dimensions, but the other part doesn't believe in such things unless there's proof.

Skipper: (Smiles) Just wait til Kowalski finally perfects his alternate dimension portal, and then you'll see.

Classified: A dimensional portal? And how long will it take for it to be perfected, say?

Skipper: (Thinking) Kowalski says a few weeks…to seven hundred years.

Classified: (Smiles smugly)Well, do let me know when it's perfected.

Skipper: (Rolls his eyes) Oh, hardy-harr-harr. Very funny. (To Me)Next question?

Me: This one comes from (Me struggling a little to pronounce it) BlAcK pApEr MoOn 56. It says:

_Are you to in love?_

Skipper and Classified in unison: NO!

Me: Next question comes from...

Skipper: (Wiggling around in his chair)

Me: Are you okay?

Skipper: I'm fine, RC. Just read the question.

Me: Next question comes from TCKing12. It says:

_I am wondering what you thought when you two were asked to make the Penguins of Madagascar movie._

Skipper: (Continues to wiggle more in his chair)

Me: Oh for Pete's sake, Skipper, what is going on with you?

Skipper: (Sighs) I'm sorry, but I gotta go use the bathroom.

Me: That's it?

Classified: You should have went before we started.

Skipper: Well I didn't have to go then, Mr. Wolfie smarty pants.

Me: (Rubbing my forehead with my thumb and index finger) Just go to the bathroom, Skipper. We'll resume with the question answering when you come back.

_Skipper gets down off his chair and walks off to the left._

Classified: (Looks at the audience) To Scruff the Rat and, uh, black moon was it? Thanks for your questions, and again to you readers, please do leave any questions you have for the Penguins of Madagascar movie in your reviews to this story. And to TCKing12, we'll answer your question next time. See you all later.

_Classified waves at the audience and the scene fades to black._


	3. Chapter 3

**Skipper and Classified Interview-A Penguins of Madagascar Movie Fanfic**

Chapter 3

_Classified is seen sitting in his chair, his legs crossed and his right foot tapping up and down in the air; waiting for Skipper to return. I also tap the surface of the desk I'm sitting at behind the camera. Finally, Skipper walks back on set and sits down in his chair._

Classified: Finally. What'd you do, fall in?

Skipper: Uh (moves his eyes from left to right and back), no. (Sits down in his chair) So where were we again?

Me: We were answering TCKing12's question. He asked:

_I am wondering what you thought when you two were asked to make the Penguins of Madagascar movie._

Skipper: Oh, good question. Actually, I was pretty, is stoked the word? Yeah, I was stoked to hear that, in addition to a television show, my brothers and I would have our own movie. Can't have the hippies have all the movie screen time, right? So yeah, I was stoked. The audience even got to see how we came together and became the Penguins of Madagascar. Plus, they got to see the relationship and bond the boys and I share.

Classified: I was glad to work on the movie. I got to further showcase my acting skills. Yes, I am an actor too. I've actually starred in numerous other movies. You've probably never heard of them because they're only available to animals. In one movie, I play a wolf that lives with a group of humans and decides to save them from other wolves who want to conquer them. It's called, Dances with Humans. HAHAHAHA! Get it? Dances with Humans? (Laughs while banging his fist on one of the armrests of his chair)

Skipper: (Stares at him) I don't get it.

Classified: It's a parody of a movie made by humans, and the human made movie's based on a book written by a human.

Skipper: (Taps his chin with his flipper) Why does that sound familiar?

Classified: (Groans) RC, please read the next question.

Me: This one comes from BlazeCat221. It says:

_Hey, you two do realize that now that Classified in now in the Penguins of Madagascar canon, you two will be shipped together and will be wrote to be in romantic situations by crazy yaoi fangirls right?_

_By the way, I'm one of them. And I may have started to write a fanfiction about two... :)_

Skipper: (Nods head while looking a little uncomfortable, his eyes closed) Yeah, we knew that it would rise up sooner or later. People'll write fanfics like that, what you going to do?

Classified: (Also looks a little uncomfortable): Yeah.

Me: You guys look a little uncomfortable.

Skipper: Yeah, it's just the thought of me and Classified…together…just sounds so weird, since…we don't like each other. We like each other, but not that way. So, what's the next question?

Me: Next one comes from Soundwave of Cybertron. Question says:

_Classified, do you love Short fuse? Don't lie. ;)_

Classified: (Looks absolutely disgusted and horrified) NO! Absolutely not! I'm sorry, but you are sick!

Skipper: What do you mean?

Classified: (Turns to Skipper) The thought of me loving Short Fuse is messed up. Short Fuse is a child.

Skipper: Really?

Classified: Yes, he's a seal pup. So yes, he's a child. He's in the North Wind because he's a demolition expert prodigy.

Skipper: Oh, I thought he was a grown up seal whose body had the appearance of a seal pup. Like little human people. (Turns to camera, afraid he's made a huge mistake with what he just said) No offense to little people.

Classified: (To the readers of this fanfic, while looking a little frustrated) Please, just keep your questions related to the Penguins of Madagascar movie, or within the continuity of the Madagascar movies. The latter is fine since the Penguins movie takes place in the same continuity as the Madagascar films. And, no more questions about me being in love with Short Fuse, Skipper, or any other male character of the Madagascar franchise, please! (Taking deep breaths to calm down)

Skipper: (Looks at me) Uh, next question, please?

Me: This one comes from maricielo717:

_For both: If you could choose another fate for Dave the octopus in the movie, what would be, how and why?_

Classified: Simple, in a jail cell in one of the many North Wind facilities on Earth, because he's a psychopath.

Skipper: Now, now Classified. Let's not get harsh here.

Classified: What, what do you mean by that? Didn't he kidnap you and your brothers and constantly threaten to destroy you? In the movie that is.

Skipper: True, but he was jealous and angry because the humans were no longer giving him attention. And were instead giving it to penguins, because they thought that penguins were cuter than him. And after that whole adventure and seeing what Private did in the end of the movie, I felt a little sorry for him. I even told him I hoped he'd find happiness in the end of the movie, if you remember.

Classified: (Remembers) Oh, right.

Skipper: To answer your question maricielo717, I would've made sure that the girl would've admired Dave, and not shook the snow globe at all.

Classified: (Smiles a little) After hearing what Skipper said, I'd have to agree with him.

Me: Alright, next question! lynna jens says:

_Good story so far. My question for classified is if he has any siblings. Because he only mentions s a bit about his family in the movie and I want to get to know what his life was like a bit more please._

_My question for skipper is where is his wife as she didn't really appear much in the movie either._

_Hope you can do an after premier party story someday. It would be really good to see what these guys would do at their premier party._

_Please do more stories for classified and the others._

Skipper: (Looks a little uneasy) Wife?

Classified: Why yes, I do have siblings. Two older brothers and an older sister. And a younger sister and younger brother. Their names are Butch, Dean, Rebecca, Susan, and Robert, respectively.

Me: Next question comes from Mikadaphne28. It says:

_Alright. *rubs hands together* I can't wait for some answers. ;)_

_Skipper, what happened to your /doll/?_

_Classified, any...interests you'd (have to) share?_

_Yours truly, Layla :)_

Skipper: Wife? You mean the doll I married in the second movie, Madagascar Escape 2 Africa?

Me: (Reads MikaDaphne28's response) It says yes.

Skipper: She…she…she… (Breaks out crying)She fell out of the plane on the way to Monte Carlo! I just wanted her to have a gander at the ocean, but she slipped out of my flipper! And I never saw her again! There, are you satisfied, everyone? (Continues to cry)

Classified: (Stares at Skipper a little awkwardly before getting out of his chair, coming up to Skipper in his chair, and pats him on the back)Um, there, there?

Skipper: (Continues crying)

Classified: (Looks at audience) Um, Skipper will be fine after we go to break. Hopefully he'll be back to his old self when you get back. In the meantime, do review and continue to ask questions about the Penguins movie. And thanks to TCKing12, BlazeCat221, Soundwave of Cybertron, maricielo717, lynna jens, and Mikadaphne28 for your questions. And to Mikadaphne28, I'll answer the rest of your question next time. See you later. (Looks back at Skipper and continues to pat him on the back, trying to comfort him)

(Fades to black)


End file.
